A network service provider may gather location information of users. For example, the service provider may gather information as to which cell tower is being used by each particular user to access services at a given time. The service provider may then determine if a particular pair of users are connected to a same cell tower. However, the pair of users being connected to a same cell tower does not imply that they know each other. For example, the pair of users may simply be driving on a same highway, the pair of users may be at a large office building with a large number of occupants all connected to a same tower, the pair of users may be at a large stadium watching a sports event, and so on. As such, simply knowing the pair of users are connected to a same cell tower provides little information as to whether the pair of users know each other.